


A+ or nothing

by Evely_nn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, CNC, College Student Junhui, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Professor Minghao, Sub Xu Ming Hao | The8, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evely_nn/pseuds/Evely_nn
Summary: Where college student Junhui is failing at Mandarin and he wants to use the instant way to fix it.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 87





	A+ or nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I need to remind you again that this fic is cnc, which means it was at first non-consensual, but in the end Hao gave Jun consent.

Junhui is failing Mandarin.

You might ask how the fuck does a Chinese man fail Mandarin? Well to be fair Mandarin is hard even for the Chinese themselves, not to mention Jun has been very... Sloppy in the past days. Mandarin is actually easy if you PAY ATTENTION. Technically that's how all lessons work, so in conclusion Junhui did not pay attention.

Either he was sleepy from playing games all night, or because their new lecturerㅡXu Minghaoㅡwas so fucking hot. It's only been... What? Two weeks since he moved to his uni? But Jun felt like he's super drawn to that pretty little person. Jun isn't even lying, Minghao is super pretty, his lips were so naturally pink and pouty, and his sparkling little eyes, and he was so tiny next to Jun. Yes Jun has a thing for tiny pretty boys, but can you blame him? 

And not to mention, Minghao was younger than him. Amazing huh? He's younger, yet he was the one in front of their class giving lessons, and then there's the old ass college student Jun. 

Enough of simping. The point is Jun is failing class, and he hates to go through the long process, and long process means doing tasks. Yes, you know where this is going, he's going to do the "quick way."

ㅡ

As the class finished, Minghao was coincidentally their last lesson for the day. No one really lingers on the class after uni is done, golden moment for Jun that's for sure. Minghao waited till every student walked out the class while greeting them with the sweetest smile ever, like usual. While the students walk out, Jun just stayed at his seat, staring.

And of course, Minghao noticed. How can he not notice that stare when a shiver was running on his back. "Jun? You're not going home?" He asked, tilting his head a little. Jun swears to God Hao was wearing eye make up because the glitter sparkled.

Jun walked through the class's tables, then stood in front of Minghao, practically towering him. "So, Hao, about my grades..." He said that in full Mandarin. Minghao sighed deeply, but still tries to keep that sweet friendly smile while tidying his books. "First of all Junhui, I'm your professor, okay? Don't call me by my name, and yes, what about your grades?"

"Don't be so uptight around me Hao, you're younger than me after all, and there's no one here but us." Minghao rolled his eyes at that. "So about my grades, can I do something about it to rise it up?" He shoots a cheeky grin to Minghao. 

"Well I could message you some tasks you can d-" "You know that's not what I mean, I want to do something else." When Jun cutted off Minghao, he was confused, eyebrows knitting. "I'm sorry Jun but I don't seem to understand what you're implying, since the only way to fix your grades is to do tasks." Hao said in a firm tone. 

He was ready to take his bag and leave, but Jun turned his body around to face him then held his hips in place, Hao's back hitting the wooden desk. "I can make you feel good." The older then leaned down to kiss, and bite Hao on his neck, leaving visible purple marks in the area where it can still be covered with shirt. 

Minghao tried to push him away but God, Junhui was bigger than him in many different aspect (including the thing rubbing Hao's thighs this very second.) "J- Jun this is inappropriate- you need to stop-" A whimper escaped Hao's pink lips when he felt Junhui's thumb grazing over his nipple. 

Minghao was sensitive, especially on his chest. The touch on his nipples were making him twitch even though it wasn't a direct skin contact. "No- don't..." Though he was getting weaker from Jun's touch, he kept trying to push Jun away. Sadly all that effort ended up with him being seated on the wooden desk by Junhui.

When Jun's hand grips the little one's belt, he stopped as soon as he heard the one under him sniffling. Shit now he 100% feels bad. He leaned down to hold his professor's cheeks and gently rubs the tears falling down from his eyes. "I'm sorry- I'm really really sorry sir I shouldn't have scared you like this..." Jun panicked, giving tiny kisses on his cheeks.

"Do you want me to stop? I'll stop now, you can message the tasks I can do, and please don't tell an-" By Jun's surprise, Minghao actually kissed him. The thinner arms wrapped around Junhui's neck didn't feel like they were real, neither the soft lips pressed against his own. When the younger pulled away, a hint of pink was seen on his cheeks.

"Just this once... Maybe...." Hao mumbled softly. The sudden change of mind actually surprises Junhui, is he really the person sniffling earlier?

Jun kisses those soft pink lips again, sucking and nibbling on it till it turned crimson red, then gives a small kiss again on his lips while whispering, "I'll be gentle." And boy if that didn't make Minghao crazy. As he kisses Hao's face, earlobe, and neck, his hands swiftly unbuckled the younger's pants. 

He rolled the pants down, setting it on the other side of the desk neatly to avoid wrinkles. He smiles when he saw Hao hard from his boxers, did kissing affected him that much? The younger noticed, then blushed, shying away. He striped down Hao's dark green boxers, exposing the red erected rod.

Jun pulled out something from his bag, a lube, a mango scented one. "...you're prepared..." Hao said with a gentle, almost inaudible voice. Luckily the classroom was super quiet, so Jun can hear him. The statement made the older chuckle, leaning to give a kiss on Hao's lips, "you're so cute."

A hit on Jun's shoulder was received as Minghao covered his face with his hands, that made Jun giggle. Minghao jerked up in surprise when he felt a cold liquid drizzling on his hole, a scent of mango entered Hao's smelling senses, it smells so sweet.

Minghao didn't really have time to enjoy the scent even longer when he felt Junhui's fingers rubbing around his rim, he immediately shuddered, and giggling because it felt ticklish. Gosh even his giggles are dreamy. But soon those giggles stopped when Hao felt two fingers entering him at once, making him letting out a choked moan. He tried biting down his lips to prevent any more sounds coming out, but now he's struggling to do so when Jun starts to fuck his fingers fast and deep. 

"Baobei." Jun called out with his low, husky voice, and out of Jun's expectations, Minghao moaned shamelessly loud at the petname. "Oh? You love it when I call you that? Baobei?" Listening to Jun say it very close to his ear is enough to make Minghao's body weak till he's whimpering. 

Junhui chuckled. "What a precious little lecturer I have here," he teased, poking on the younger's nose. Minghao stayed still, his cheeks growing redder. "G- gege...." Minghao called out timidly, his cheeks never fading color.

Gege? Holy fuck Minghao. The pause and stare Junhui gave made the younger tilt his head in confusion, cute. Minghao wiggled his ass a little to move Jun's finger that are still resting inside of him. "Did I say something wrong?" He said with a little pout. 

"No, fuck, baobei holy shit." Jun breathed out, diving his lips against Minghao again, kissing him hungrily as his fingers starts to move faster as well, earning a high pitched muffled moan from the younger. When Jun pulled away, Hao immediately panted, trying his best to take deep breaths that's almost impossible to do when Jun was fucking his fingers so sharp and deep, if this is how his fingers feels, Hao doesn't want to imagine how his cock would feel like. 

Of course he doesn't have to, he's getting it anyways. 

Just when started to get used to how the older's fingers felt inside him, he felt a sudden emptiness around his clenching hole, whining loudly at the missing fingers. "Be patient." Jun kisses Hao's tear-streaked eyelids.

Hao didn't even notice that Jun is still fully clothed when he saw the older unziping his pants, he pouted a little but didn't say anything. Minghao swears he almost moaned embarrassingly loud when he saw the size of Junhui's cock, saying it's big is an understatement, it was huge. He gulped down, biting his lower lips at the sight. 

How does someone manages to make wearing a condom look so hot? Junhui noticed the pair of sparkly eyes watching him, of course he does. Then chuckled at the younger, leaning in to give his lips a small, gentle kiss. He lined himself up against Hao's hole. "Tell me if it hurts."

Oh boy when Jun pushed it in, the stretch was overwhelming for Minghao. Not that it hurts, but he felt so so full even when Jun isn't even 100% in him yet. And when Jun is already fully seated inside of him, Hao felt dizzy. From the stretch, the places his cock is touching, how he can feel it throb even though it's covered with condom, it was too much, but also not enough.

"Are you okay?" The the raspy voice asked again, holding Hao in his arms so gently as if Hao was going to break. The younger nodded weakly, still dazed on how good it feels when Jun hasn't even moved yet. "Please, fuck me."

Jun needed no more, he positioned himself comfortably, then thrusts once inside Minghao, making him throw his head back, eyes closed, jaw open but no sounds coming out. It felt fucking amazing. When Jun saw no signs of disapproval from the smaller boy, he continued to thrust himself to him more, getting faster by each thrusts and basically just slamming himself to Minghao. 

The younger's moans were high pitched, loud, filling in the classroom they're in, piercing in Jun's sense of hearing, making him shiver a bit. Hao was tight, and warm, squeezing Jun's cock so much that it felt as if he was trying to milk him dry. Jun groaned at that.

"Baobei you're squeezing me so much." He said with a chuckle, kissing on the younger's lips, greeted by Hao with his arms around Jun's neck. "And your cock is driving me crazy, Junhui." Jun smiled at the comment, his shoulders rising up in pride. 

Junhui adjusted himself to a better position, the slight movement made Hao let out another long and loud moan, followed by little whines and sobs when Jun hits the spot he loves the most. "Here?" Jun fucks the same spot again. Minghao's breath hitched then nods. "There."

Minghao felt like he was about to cry, but not from discomfort, actually, he's going to cry because it's the opposite of it. The way Jun reached places he never knew existed was overwhelming and of course, so fucking amazing. He glanced at his own cock, red and leaking against his slightly folded up shirt. "Gege I'm close...."

"Hold on love, just a little longer..." Jun managed to say between his hard and rough thrusts. The room is filled with the sound of skin slapping, Junhui's low and deep moans harmonizing with Minghao's loud and pitched ones. It all felt perfect.

They were both close. Minghao was leaking too much and so is Jun inside the condom he was wearing. "C-close..." Hao whined out as the knot in his stomach grew tighter. Jun pulled him to a kiss, holding his hand tight as if Hao was going to be taken away.

Predictably, Hao came first. His loud moans muffled against Jun's lips, shooting his load of cum everywhere on his and Jun's shirt, tears dripping from his eyes and his hands gripping on Jun's palm. He collapses on the desk not long after, but Jun hasn't reached his high yet. 

Hao let his body bounce according to how hard Jun is thrusting, letting out soft whiny moans with his eyes shut close. After a couple of sloppy thrusts, Jun finally came inside the condom, groaning when he nuts. When he's finished, he laid on Hao's chest, breathing heavily, listening to how Hao's heartbeat sounds like. 

When Hao sat up, Jun used his elbows to hold his weight against the desk, staring at Minghao's soft and pretty features. "I wanna do this with you again." He mumbled. Minghao chuckled at it. "That's kind of inappropriate to say." The answer made Jun's heart sink, pouting and looking down. But then his cheeks were help upwards and a pair of lips were pressed against his again. "But as inappropriate as it is, I'd love to do this again, gege." The smaller one smiled, rubbing their noses together. 

ㅡ

When they were done cleaning themselves up and was about to walk out from the door, Minghao stopped. Jun looked at him in confusion. "I uh..." Hao's cheeks were red again, beautiful. 

"I am planning to change your reports and fix your grades, but I just remembered that my place is... Haunted..." We can see where this is going. "Can I do it in your place?"

The bold question made Junhui smiled at how cute his professor is, holding him by his waist then kissing his forehead gently. "Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this crap.


End file.
